


蘑菇

by Agent11



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent11/pseuds/Agent11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Floki和Ragnar借着蘑菇的名义灵肉相交了一下</p>
<p>声明：我不拥有他们，他们属于剧组<br/>以及，此文献给英灵殿</p>
    </blockquote>





	蘑菇

**Author's Note:**

> Floki和Ragnar借着蘑菇的名义灵肉相交了一下
> 
> 声明：我不拥有他们，他们属于剧组  
> 以及，此文献给英灵殿

“上次那些，是什么蘑菇？”拉格纳坐在椅子上一晃一晃的，眯起眼睛问弗洛基。  
他早晚会问，我就知道。弗洛基做出钻心致志的样子把玩着手里的一个铜杯子，英国人的杯子，上面的花纹丑得厉害。  
“是什么蘑菇？嗯？”拉格纳仍不放弃。  
他怎么会放弃，农夫的儿子若知道放弃，如今也不会手持国王之剑了。  
“神的食物。”弗洛基放弃了，他把杯子扔到一边，睨着拉格纳，“神——的食物。”  
拉格纳弓起身子，收起腿，把脑袋枕到膝盖上，“托尔斯泰因说吃了那些蘑菇以后，他看到奥丁的羊车从云上驶来，拉着他一路飞到一个华美的帐篷里，里面是数不尽的女人，半裸着，个个都有一对大奶子。他说他情愿留在那里，英灵殿也不必去了。”  
“这个混账，哪天他死在女人手上就好了。”弗洛基哼了一声。  
拉格纳眨眨眼，“罗洛不这样说。他说原本一直觉得自己漂浮在没有尽头的大海之上，没有风，四周只有迷雾，海浪却在不停涌动，将他推向海拉的冥国。可是吃了那些蘑菇之后，仿佛有一道光粉碎了迷雾，让他找到了战斗下去的力量。”  
弗洛基哈哈大笑，“我挺想索性让他吃一把毒蘑菇算了，说不定这样更好。真该试试看。”  
拉格纳只是微笑着，歪着头看着弗洛基。  
“我知道你想干嘛。你比海豹还要好奇。”弗洛基坐到桌子上，两条长腿点着地面，门外的夕阳给他勾了一圈金色的边。他挠了挠头，“拉格纳，你当然可以试一试。可我说过了，这是神的食物，真的，神让你看到什么你才能看到什么，神给你什么你就要接受。”  
他还是那样笑着，歪着头看着弗洛基，眼睛蓝得好像夏天的卡特嘉德湾的海水。  
弗洛基终于还是从口袋里掏出了两个蘑菇，“你想试一下的话，就试吧。”  
拉格纳接过蘑菇，并没有一口吞下，他甚至都没有看它们一眼，只是拿在手里摩挲把玩，然后把其中一个伸到弗洛基唇边，“神会不会让我们看到一样的东西？”  
弗洛基瞪着拉格纳，这是个测试还是个不好玩的把戏？测试和把戏，这是弗洛基最喜欢玩的事情，于是他张开嘴，怪笑着慢慢从拉格纳手里把那个蘑菇吃了下去。拉格纳又笑了起来，边笑边把另一个蘑菇一口口吃掉。  
他们就这样坐在夕阳里，静静吃着神的食物，一幅多么古怪的画面。  
拉格纳站起身，凑近弗洛基，凑得那么近，胡子蹭到了他的下巴，“告诉我，你看到什么了？”  
噢，这多么奇怪，他的气息好像春天的树叶，他的眼睛——又是他的眼睛！荡漾着五彩的光，一汪海水。  
“我……我只看到……你。”  
拉格纳没有说话，他的手摸到了弗洛基的脸颊上，慢慢探下去，越过胡须，停在脖子上。他探过头，吻了弗洛基。一个绵长湿润的吻。  
“真有趣，我看到的是你。”  
他们对视着，眼神迷离。如果这是诸神的旨意，那他们应当看到的绝不该仅止于此，还有更多，一定有，必须有。于是他们不再等待，动手褪下衣衫。不知道是不是弗洛基吃掉的那个蘑菇比较大，他觉得手指不那么利索，靴子都脱了很久，现在几乎解不开自己的裤子。  
拉格纳已经和初生的婴儿一样赤条条。“我来帮你。”他轻声说，伸手帮弗洛基解裤子。  
弗洛基迷糊地想起，好多年前他们也干过差不多的事情。那时候他们才刚长出胡子，还没碰过女人，在喝了一大桶蜜酒之后打算在自己几个同伴之间先试一下，免得在女人面前出丑。当时都有谁？自己，拉格纳，有罗洛吧，好像还有利夫要不就是托尔斯泰因，阿恩那会儿还不是独眼，他倒是跑开了。不过最后谁也没成功，都没能进去。一群年轻的蠢蛋。  
弗洛基感觉到拉格纳已经解开了他的裤子，把手放在他的大腿内侧慢慢抚摸着，这让他打了个激灵，这地方让他特别敏感，那双手却没有停止，又慢慢滑向了他的命根子，轻轻握住。弗洛基猛吸一口气，把拉格纳拉近。拉格纳的眼睛仿佛罩着一层水汽，那是一片大海，弗洛基的小船在这片海里迷失了方向，这么多年，从来没有靠岸。  
“你知道对不对？”手指在拉格纳的脊背上滑过，骨节在皮肤下一路起伏，隐没在精壮的后腰间，再向下，是欢愉的沟峡。  
拉格纳抬起臀部，慢慢蹭着弗洛基的手指，马上他就得到了反馈，手里的物体开始变硬发胀。  
“我知道的和你一样多，啊，不，比你还多一些。”  
弗洛基的手指慢慢探进拉格纳的孔道，很紧，他知道拉格纳已经在努力放松了，可还是很紧，他低头吻着拉格纳的身体，喃喃说道：“有时候我觉得我真该恨你，哦，你不知道你给了我什么。可我很贪婪。”木匠的手指灵巧柔韧，一点点伸进温暖的肉壁中。“我贪婪，是的，我想要更多，更多……”第二根手指也慢慢摸索进来一同转动着，“……更多，从你这里。不要抗拒，给我……给我吧……”  
拉格纳闭上眼睛，他慢慢揉搓着弗洛基的那话儿，从上到下，拇指的指腹在顶端打着旋，“我会给你，当然，很多……”他停了下来，松开手，把弗洛基的手指抽了出来，绽放出一个可谓妖媚的笑容，跪了下去，张开嘴，用舌尖轻轻舔过弗洛基的顶端、柱身又一路舔回来，然后含进嘴里反复吞吐，在唇齿间翻滚吮吸。  
弗洛基从喉间挤出一丝呻吟：“诸神呐……”不由地紧紧抓住拉格纳的脖子，手指绞在他的辫子里，心脏仿佛下一刻就要冲出胸膛。  
“躺下。”拉格纳放开弗洛基的男根，轻声命令道。  
弗洛基顺从地仰卧下来，眼睛不曾从他的国王身上离开，他是那么美，奥丁的力量与智慧。  
“现在我要给你，你想要的，你没想过能得到的，我都给你。”这声音仿佛从远方飘来，低沉而轻柔，却比先知的话语更有威力，牢牢攫住弗洛基的心。  
拉格纳缓缓在弗洛基身上坐下，让弗洛基的利刃慢慢深入自己的身体，疼痛同时产生，来自于两个人的。可是令人窒息的快感也像潮水般袭来，他们的身体律动着，如同波涛拍打着礁石，沉重，尖利，狂乱。  
弗洛基猛然坐起，一把环抱住拉格纳让自己进入得更深更凶猛。  
拉格纳流血了，可他毫不在乎，他沉醉在弗洛基每一次的抽动穿刺中，更好，他想，有鲜血更好，这更像我们，幸福总是伴随着鲜血而来。  
弗洛基紧紧搂住臂弯里的那个身躯，把头埋在拉格纳的耳边低语，“是的，我要，我一直想要。我以为诸神听不到。我的灵魂一定喊得太响，传到了他们的耳朵里。”  
“我不知道他们是不是听见了，弗洛基，可我听见了。我也想给你。”  
他们两人最终的快乐在此刻同时迸发，就像索尔在天空布下一道闪电，如此激烈，世人无法想象。  
拉格纳轻轻从弗洛基身上滑落，嘴角轻轻上扬，“我想，我们都看见了。”


End file.
